


hoist the colours

by someawkwardprose



Series: fragments (snippets from the blue) [10]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardprose/pseuds/someawkwardprose
Summary: Gwen has spent four years searching.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper & Ianto Jones
Series: fragments (snippets from the blue) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080962
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	hoist the colours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [engagemythrusters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/engagemythrusters/gifts).



> another tumblr fic, orginally posted [here](https://someawkwardprose.tumblr.com/post/640060817769988096/a-little-snippet-of-a-pirate-au-i-probably-wont)

“Gwen?” Ianto’s voice is not particularly loud, but it cuts through the shouts and jeers easily, his accent as clear as ever, sounding like family and home and all the things she’s missed in the four years she’s spent on the seas.

Gwen can’t stop staring at him, this handsome young man who’d grown into himself, so far from the scrawny boy she had last seen watching dejectedly from the ships prow. But God, it can’t be anyone else.

“Ianto _bloody_ Jones,” she says, her heart in her throat. _“You missed my wedding.”_

For a second there is silence on the ship, only the sound of waves slapping against the timbers, before Ianto grins, and Gwen shakes off the restraining hand Captain Harkness has on her shoulder to run to him. Ianto meets her halfway, picking her up and spinning her around, and she fists her hands in the fine material of his coat - he still cared about fashion onboard a bloody pirate ship on the middle of the open sea, how could it be anyone other than Ianto? - and _held on._

_“I thought you were dead,”_ she sobs, and Ianto squeezes her tightly, his nose pressed against her temple, like he’s breathing her in, and maybe she’s crying but she thinks he might be too.

“I did too,” Ianto admits, and he pulls back to look her in the eye. “I tried to come home, I did, I swear-”

She drags him down again, uncaring of their audience. “I don’t care. You’re alive.”

Four years of grief and pain later, and she has her little brother in her arms again.


End file.
